


An Observation of the Night Sky

by Koshmar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, a rambling, a slight observation, i legit woke up to write this and went back to sleep, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshmar/pseuds/Koshmar
Summary: You can't appreciate the stars without the darkness of the night.





	An Observation of the Night Sky

He reminded him of stars. They made the night sky worth looking at, they told you stories, myths, and legends. Just like the stars above, his light shined through the dark black emptiness of space. He guided those who looked towards him, he gave direction to the lost, hope to the weary. Whether he was aware of it or not, he always drew people in closer and closer, he radiated warmth that gave life to others. When he first saw him, for the second time in his life he fell, but unlike his first go around it wasn’t some sort of casual sauntering, much like Icarus, he tumbled face forward without control or care.

How could you not fall for a star?

He reminded him of space, its depths, its all-consuming nature, and its complexities. He enveloped you like a black hole, he was everywhere, and anywhere. Like a heavy blanket he made you feel safe, and secure, because he would always be there. He was consistent, but often forgotten, becoming one with the background. He really was so much more. Just like the heavens above filled with the planets and galaxies that decorated the expanse, he too was filled with wonders worth exploring. He created curiosity, a fascination, a desire to discover. He didn’t realize it at first, and when he did it was too late, but it did not matter. Like the darkness of night, he was consumed by him. He never wanted to be let go, he would never let go.

They reminded them of space and stars. Seemingly two opposite things. One creating energy and light, and the other enveloping the world in darkness. Astronomers couldn’t appreciate one without the other, simply put, their beauty was seen best together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Good Omens, and Crowley and Azira give me life, I love them so much. This was a little ramble of how Azira and Crowley perceive each other, and while there is beauty in their individuality, together they are complete.


End file.
